tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mesocyclone
This page is for the heroic and sweet Weatherbot Mesocyclone. For her evil propagandist Shattered Glass counterpart, see Cyclone (SG). Personality is the key to MESOCYCLONE's work. As a public relations and morale officer, her work is aided by the fact that she overall is probably the most sugar coated and sweet of all the Autobots. She is always going out to the humans and trying to make friends among them. She will think nothing of stopping along the way when the other Weatherbots are out on duty, and checking out what there is to see in any new town she finds. She is always trying to make new friends. Keeping her focused in a critical combat or chase situation can be a bit of a problem, however. She is not fond of going into combat -- she feels that if any of her friends saw her do so, it would undermine her nice image. She is very conscious of this image, and works hard to preserve it, being just as nice to the other Autobots as she is to strangers. She tries to use her good nature to be a morale officer for everyone else, whenever possible, to keep the others happy. In robot mode, Mesocyclone possesses an advanced holographic suite she uses for presentations about the Autobots and all the good they are doing, as well as for morale-building exercises and performances. She transforms into a large, twin rotor helicopter, with rotors on the front and back. In helicopter mode, can reach a top speed of 400 mph, and can set her rotors to generate twin windstorms of 300-400 mph as well, to blow Decepticons around when she catches them. She also is equipped with a forward laser and missile launcher in helicopter mode, as well as a water cannon to help against forest fires. She uses a standard laser pistol and rocket launcher in robot mode. With the other Weatherbots, she merges to form F-5 as the left arm. While her perky nature can be pleasant in small doses, Mesocyclone can often get on the nerves of those with less outgoing personalities. History Mesocyclone was Built in 1997 by Wheeljack. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron, and attacked the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Mesocyclone joined Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the rest of the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. When the Remote Patrol Six encountered the Junkion pirate ship V'ger in orbit around Cybertron in 2012, it fired on the V'ger, disabling it, and then sent in a boarding party. Met with heavy resistance by the Autobots and Decepticon aboard, however, the RP6 was forced to retreat. The Weatherbots eventually returned to Earth, where Stormwind was infected with the Dweller virus. When Stormwind formed F-5 to defeat the Quintessons in 2013, she infected the other Weatherbots with the Dweller virus. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. In 2018 Mesocyclone traveled to Valvolux after a brutal Decepticon attack to put an Autobot spin on reports of the disaster. G.I. Joe World Universe In 1997, Mesocyclone was built in an attempt to create weather drones for G.I. Joe. Her altmode is a Razor-Blade. While her intelligence is limited, her shell personality is programmed to be friendly and sweet. Notes Weatherbots Rule! Logs / Posts 2017 * February 27 - "Good News for Cybertron" - A mysterious pulse has positive effects on Cybertron. 2018 * May 22 - "Awkward Interview" - Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. * June 1 - "Profiles in Leadership" - Mesocyclone profiles Suicide Jockey Encore. Players Mesocyclone has been temped by CalihexInmate and Bzero, but is available for application. ---- Category:Autobot Medical Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:OFCs Category:Weatherbots